Hora de aventura crisis de identidad
by DAN10011
Summary: En esta historia encontrar muchas aventuras y romances finn ya a cumplido los 16 y se encuentra en una relación muy estable con la princesa flama pero debido a algunos sucesos finn cambiara completamente pasando de ser un buen chico a alguien completamente diferente pasen y lean.


Crisis de identidad

Hola este es mi primer fic y en esta historia finn tiene 16 años, la princesa flama tiene la misma edad que fin, todos los personajes tiene la misma edad y aspecto que en la serie bueno espero que les guste.

Crisis de identidad

Es una mañana normal en la tierra de uuu y el sol entra por la ventana de la casa de finn, aunque ya tiene 16 años finn aun sigue durmiendo con su capucha blanca con orejas y su piyama, ya pasaba de las 8 de la mañana y aun seguía durmiendo.

Jake: ¡hey finn despierta finn! Finn vamos despierta hmmm... -jake pensando-.

Jake: ha yace, - empuja a finn tirándolo de la cama-

Finn: haaaa jake que rayos ¿viejo porque mentiras de la cama?

Jake: porque no despertabas amigo ya es tarde itu durmiendo ya hay que levantarse hermanito.

Finn: ´´tarde'' pues ¿qué hora es?

Jake: las ocho am.

Finn: las ocho todavía es muy temprano viejo para que me despiertas tan temprano déjame dormir otro rato, -finn sube a la cama para seguir durmiendo pero jake lo vuelve a tirar de la cama-.

Finn: haaaa -finn le dice enojado- ´´jake deja de hacer eso´´

Jake: vamos hermanito hoy quiero ir de aventura temprano contigo por que desde que eres novio de la princesa flama llano hemos ido de aventura juntos y has dejado tu trabajo como héroe.

-Desde que finn sale con la princesa flama pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con ella y había dejado de salir de aventura con jake descuidando su trabajo como héroe.

finn: ¡eso no es verdad¡

jake: ´´ha si cuando fue la ultima ves que derrotaste a un villano´´ y tampoco sabes cómo esta PB tal vez ya fue secuestrada por el rey helado otra vez.

Finn: bueno la verdad es que no he visto a la dulce princesa desde que le di su primer beso a la princesa flama lo que provoco que hiciera un agujero muy profundo en el suelo y eso fue hace semanas ´´además si hubiese sido secuestrada sus súbditos habrían venido avisarnos´´.

Jake: ¡bamos finn tienes que organizar el tiempo que pasas con la princesa flama y tu tiempo como héroe¡

Finn: creo que tienes razón además mi cita con la princesa flama es hasta la tarde ¡esta bien iremos de haventura¡

Jake: ¡siiiii hermanito¡

Finn: pero antes me voy a dar una ducha.

Jake: yo hare el desayuno.

Jake: preparaba el desayuno mientras finn se duchaba jake cantaba mientras preparaba sus famosos panquees con tocino.

Jake: ¡panques de tocino, panqueques con tocino, yo preparo panques con tocino, panque y tocino, yo quiero ser un paquee con tocino, porque me encanta los panque con tocinoooooo,¡

-Mientras tanto finn se bestia poniéndose su ropa favorita y empaco en su mochila algunas armas para su aventura, dos dagas con la cuchilla de color dorado y en la punta del mango un rubi de color rojo, cinco cunáis, un mini botiquín medico, dos mini hachas, y por fuera de la mochila la espada de sangre de demonio que su padre le heredo.

-Finn entro en la cocina-

Finn: jake ya esta el desayuno

Jake: si bro siéntate y come

Finn: oye jake estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste de que tengo que organizarme para no descuidar mi trabajo como héroe.

Jake: que pasa con eso hermanito

Finn: que ati también te va a pasar lo mismo con arcoíris cuando tenga asus bebes no bas atener tiempo para ser héroe.

-cuando finn cumplió los 16 jake le explico de donde venían los bebes y como se hacían, le hablo sobre el sexo y de cómo nacen los bebes-

Jake: -abrió los ojos por completo sorprendido-. ´´si ciertico cuando nazcan mis bebes no voy atener tiempo para hir de aventura´´.

Finn: ya ves

Jake: ´´que voy hacer hermanito a mí me gusta mucho ir de aventura contigo´´

Finn: también vas a tener que decirle que no puedes descuidar tu trabajo como héroe

Jake: ¡es verdad¡

Finn: cuando tu le digas a arcoíris yo se lodire a mi chica

Jake: está bien pero ya vámonos

Finn: bien ´´jake que hora es´´

Finn y jake: ´´hora de aventura´´ -chocaron los puños-.

-salieron de la casa y se fueron al bosque-

Finn: ¿y adonde vamos viejo?

Jake: al reino de los duendes esos siempre están en problemas y lugo iremos adarle sus pataditas al rey helado ejejejeje.

Finn: siiiii eso esta algebraico.

-de repente un temblor los hiso caerse-

Finn: haaaa ¿Qué fue eso?

Jeke: creo que fue el

-un gigante parecido al que apareció cuando finn y jake buscaban el enchiridion pero este es de color gris había saltado frente ellos-

Finn: que rayos te pasa -finn le grito al gigante y el gigante le respondió-

Gigante: voy a aplastarlos -el gigante empuño su mano y lanzo un golpe hacia finn y jake mientras el gigante hacia esto finn tomo de su espalda la espada hecha de sangre de demonio y le dijo a jake:

Finn: ¡jake vamos adarle sus pataditas a este tarado¡

Jake: ¡siii hermanito¡

-finn y jake corrieron hacia el gigante mientras el puño del gigante aun se dirigía hacia ellos, -pero finn y jake no se dieron cuenta de que una sombra pequeña los observaba-

Continuare subiendo los capítulos corregidos no tengo tiempo para practicar mas sobre narración

Después cuando termine de subir toda la historia se la pasare a alguien que sepa más sobre esto y corrija todo.


End file.
